


An Empty Haus is Fun for All

by lizardsonline



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Riding, atrocious use of punctuation, i am horrible at grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardsonline/pseuds/lizardsonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowfarm trying new things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Haus is Fun for All

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests on my tumblr at lizards-online.tumblr.com

        The Haus is empty, as everyone else has class. Chowder and Farmer decided they would should this rare opportunity to have some fun. They hadn’t had much time alone since the season began. Chowder was busy with away games and Farmer had her own like and dedications to the volleyball team.

        Chowder and Farmer sat cross-legged in on Chowder’s bed.  
  “Okay so we have about two hours, do you think we can mess around now?”  
Chowder blushed and smiled “Yeah, that’d be great!” He set down his phone and pulled her into his lap. Placing her glasses to the side, she straddled him.

       Farmer knew a lot of people underestimated Chris, but he was strong she loved feeling his arms around her. He placed his hands on her waist and began to lift her shirt, then paused. “Is this okay?” After living with Shitty for a year he always remembered to ask.

     “Of course.” Chowder fully removes Farmer’s shirt and takes a second to admire how beautiful his girlfriend was. “Wow...You’re so beautiful” he breathes“I mean, you’re beautiful all the time! It’s just that, I kind a got hit with how beautiful you are all the time. Sorry!”

   “You don’t have to apologize, sweetheart” Caitlin kisses Chowder’s cheek, and trails kisses down his neck to a spot she knew he found sensitive. He moans into her ear as she sucks on the skin, leaving it marked and sensitive. Chowder’s breath hitches as she places her hand on the erection growing in his jeans.

    “Can I take these off?”

    Chowder nods and moves Farmer off his lap so he can slide off his jeans. He shucks of his shirt thinking he might as well.  
When he returns to the bed Farmer has already taken off her shorts and sports bra, leaving them both in their underwear.

    After Farmer replaces herself in Chowder’s lap, she moves her head to capture his mouth. The kiss is chaste; at first. Chowder then deepens the kiss, licking his way into Farmer’s mouth. Soon enough, things become hot and heavy, and Farmer pulls away for a breath. “So how do you wanna do this?”

   Chowder looks confused, “The way we always do?"

  “Well I was thinking we could change things up a bit” Farmer smiles

  “What did you have in mind?”

  “We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, or don’t want to do. But, I was thinking maybe we could be a bit more rough? Maybe I could ride you, instead of just doing missionary. ”

     Chowders face becomes flustered at the thought. “I-I uh yeah sure that’d be great!”  
“Sweet!” Farmer’s face lights up. “I’ll get the stuff.” She hops off the bed to grab the condoms and lube.

     She deposits the condoms and lube on the bed, then quickly shucks off her panties, and clambers back onto the bed.

    "Lean back, Cait."

     Farmer reclines completely, and spreads her legs for Chowder to have access. He presses light kisses down her thighs and pauses for a moment before licking her clit, causing her to moan. He laps repeatedly at the area, before letting his tongue push into her.

    "Ugh, Chowder this feels great, but how about some fingers?" Farmer quips

    "Oh, of course!" After searching for the lube for a moment, Chowder grabs the it, and generously coats two of his fingers. "Ready?"

    Farmer nods and closes her eyes as Chowder pushes one finger in his girlfriend, pumping it in and out. After a moment or two, Farmer moans and Chowder decides to insert another finger. "Feel good, Cait?"

    "Mhmmm" Is the only response he receives. _Thank goodness the Haus is empty_ Chowder thinks. He'd get chirped to death if the others heard this.  Soon enough, Farmer is sitting herself up. "C'mon Chris, I think it's your turn."

    Chowder removes his fingers and switches places with Farmer. His member is achingly hard in his boxers, but he had attempted ignored it in favor of Cait. "Do you want me to go down on you, or do wanna just get straight to business?" Farmer is grabbing a condom from where it had fallen off the bed and onto the floor. 

    "Hmmm" Chowder thinks for a moment "Let's start. I'm afraid the other's might be back soon." 

    "Okie dokie" Farmer removes Chowder's boxers and pumps his member once, twice before opening the condom and rolling it onto his dick. She straddles his thighs and raises up enough so that she can position Chowder's dick. Sinking down onto the member, both let out moans. 

     "Can I?" Chowder asks in reference to Cait's breasts. 

     "Go ahead, baby" Is all Farmer can manage before she stars moving slowly, up and down. Moans cascading off the walls of the Haus, as both Chowder and Farmer are enveloped by heat. Farmer starts going faster. As she does, Chowder removes one of his hands from Farmer's breast, and reaches a hand to yank at her hair. 

       "This alright?" he stammers out 

       "Ugh yes! Chris, I'm loving this!" And so Chowder starts meeting Cait's hips with thrusts of his own, going deeper and hitting her g-spot. The sounds of skin slapping on skin fill the room for awhile before Farmer is close and manages to stammer out "Chris, baby, I'm about to-!" before she rides out her orgasm.  She continues to push up and down on Chowder's member before he himself is letting her know he's close not a minute later.  

      Farmer pulls off and removes the condom and pumps Chowder rigorously until his cum is spilling into her hand.

     "Oh shoot, I'm sorry about that!" Chowder apologies before quickly hanging Farmer a tissue to clean herself up with. He cleans the rest off himself.    

     "C'mon Chris, lets get cleaned up" Farmer smiles before heading to the bathroom he shares with Lardo. 


End file.
